As if Reading My Mind
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth and Percy could read each other's minds? Would it make or break their relationship? Seems like a certain Goddess of Love has made it her mission to find out. (Percabeth, duh) Annabeth and Percy's POV. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, its very late (or early) and this was on my brain and would not let me sleep. So if it isn't perfect, that's why. But still, I always thought it would be cute if Percy and Annabeth had a heads up on what the other was thinking. Plus, everybody loves a trolling Aphrodite. Read, review, and enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson... yet. 0_o**

Chapter 1: Annabeth's POV

I walked up to Percy's cabin in a less than stellar mood. Breakfast had been a complete mess. I walking out of the dining pavilion with Grover beside me, but without Percy to cover me, I was doomed. Mark, one of the Apollo kids, saw the gap and took it as an invitation to be a non-stop flirt. I smiled and conversated with him, but he can be a little much sometimes.

I sighed. I wish I could attract the undivided attention of a different demi-god. Oh, gross. I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite. I opened the cabin door without knocking. Percy sat with his back to me on the foot of his bed. He had a large book, a photo album, spread out in front of him. He seemed to be looking over each picture with a lot of thought. I don't think he noticed me. I walked up behind him as quietly as I could. I glanced over his shoulder at the page he was looking at. All of the photos were of him, Grover, and me.

There was one with Sally in it, too. All four of us were standing outside Percy's cabin on the shore. I smiled. There was 13 year old me, grinning like a fool while wearing Mrs. Jackson's denim jacket. Percy had spilled Cherry Coke on mine.

I reached out my hand slowly to tap him on the shoulder. At the touch, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around violently, then lost his balance on the edge of the bed. I tried to give him my hand, but he just dragged me down with him. We toppled down to the floor. Silence struck the room, except for the sound of our breathing.

I blushed. So did he. Suddenly I noticed the proximity of our faces. I was on top of him, my hand ever so slightly resting on his chest. After a second, I scrambled off of him. I pulled him up awkwardly and gave him a slug on the arm. We laughed it off and stood there for another minute in silence. I looked at the pictures on his bed. I wanted to ask, but I figured it would have to wait.

"Mr. D needs to see us. He's waiting by the Big House."

"Okay, cool."

More awkward silence. We started out of the cabin toward the Big House. As we walked, I couldn't help but let my irritated mood get the best of me.

"So what's with ditching me at breakfast?"

He looked kind of stunned.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Where were you?"

He blushed and feebly rubbed the back of his neck. I felt band suddenly for snapping at him.

"I was sleeping," he said, " I'm sorry. Really, I know it was lazy and you've told me a million times-"

He was rambling now. He always managed to get so worked up when he thought he'd offended me. I couldn't help it. I started cracking up. My laughter echoed through the trees. Percy broke out a grinned and started laughing, too. I had completely forgotten about breakfast and the cabin. Percy had a way of doing that me. He nudged my shoulder.

"You amaze me, Wise Girl. Wish I knew what goes on in that complicated head of yours."

I smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

I sprinted down the pathway, Percy quickly at my heels. Both of us were laughing without a care in our heads.

**I know I didn't get to the real mind-reading part yet, but I will! Promise! Bare with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I'd get chapter 2 up! Mwahahaha! No mind reading yet, I'm sorry! But it does get interesting, promise! Please read, review, and enjoy. Thank ya. 8)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Annabeth, or anything Rick related. **

Percy POV

We met up with Mr.D in front of the Big House when the sun was high in the sky. He was sitting on the porch, looking more unhappy than usual. When he spotted us, he gave a loud sigh and heaved himself up. Before we got much closer, he held up his palm, signalling for us to stop. He smelled horribly of red wine.

"Children," he spoke in a coarse voice, "it seems that I have a debt to repay. You see, I may have-" he leaned in closely and whispered, "broken my promise to dear old Dad. I know it isn't something you would expect of me."

Annabeth and I looked at each other skeptically.

"But alas," he continued, " Father has not yet discovered my little act of rule breaking. I did, however, get caught."

"By who?" Annabeth asked.

"I was getting to that, little miscreant. Aphrodite, as far as I can tell, is the only immortal who caught me in the act."

"Let me guess," I interrupted, "you begged her not to tell your dad; she agreed to let you off the hook if you did something for her; and you need us to do it for you."

Instead of spitting back at me, Mr.D gave me a disturbing smile.

"Right on the nose, Perseus."

I shivered when he said my full name. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. I raised an eyebrow. I turned to Annabeth, who had a similar look on her face. Mr.D laughed. He dumped the content of the bag into his hand. It seemed to be light pinkish sand. It shimmered in the afternoon light with glinting highlights of purple.

"Alright, half-bloods," he mumbled, "hold your breath."

Before either of us could question, we were smothered in a dense pink cloud. I coughed and covered my eyes. When I opened them, the dust had dissipated. I stood still for a moment. I didn't feel anything really. I was fine, other than the small head ache starting. Annabeth sneezed and I chuckled. Mr.D rolled his eyes.

"That is all, children." he gave us a wave of his hand, "Be on your way."

"Wait," Annabeth interjected, "what was-"

Before she could finish, he disappeared in a flash of light. We looked at each other. I'm pretty sure we were both a little bit worried. I shrugged.

"It's Aphrodite. How bad could it be?"

It was a dumb question, because both of us knew exactly _how _bad it could be. Still, Annabeth seemed to relax a bit.

"Yeah," she said, "maybe it was just love dust or something. What do you think, Seaweed Brain? Feel anything?"

I looked into her eyes; those stormy, endless grey eyes, and smiled. I gave her my best poker face and shrugged again. Annabeth slugged me in the arm, playfully of course.

"I wish I could tell what you think in that messed up little head of yours."

I shrugged, yet again. By now it must have been almost 1:00. Annabeth had archery and I needed to get to the climbing wall. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. As I walked through the camp, I smiled to myself. If Aphrodite was trying to make me fall for someone, she was out of luck. I had done that all on my own.

**Mr.D just be trolling along. Chapter 3 up soon. Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite, what ever! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Work has been insanely busy. But alas, here it is! Chapter III!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or it's characters blah blah blah, you get the point. **

Aphrodite's POV

It was absolutely delightful. I had full access to the minds of Camp Half-Blood's 'it couple'. Well, I suppose they weren't a couple, yet. But that's what I'm here to fix. I was still amazed at my luck, finding Dionysus drunk as a mortal sailor on the steps of Olympus. It was fortunate for him that I am such a kind soul. Also, it didn't hurt that he had something I wanted. Oh, I love it when a plan comes together!

I grabbed the necklace that had been sitting on my throne. It was a little simple for my taste. All it was was a thin golden chain with a small stone in the center. It's what's inside the stone that is important. Light pink dust swirled inside the gem. I smiled to myself and clasped the chain around my neck.

Almost instantly, my head filled with the thoughts of the young heroes. Their voices spun around in my mind, both trying to over power the other. I took a deep breath. I needed to concentrate hard. The voices got quieter until the were mere whispers, ghosts of thoughts inside my mind next to my own. I sighed in relief. Part One of my plan seemed to be a success. With the heroes' minds at my control, all I had to do was will it to be so, and their thoughts would intrude the other's. But of course, they only needed to hear the good stuff.

I sat down in the empty throne room. Now I just had to sit, listen, and wait for the juicy thoughts to come pouring in. That's when the fun would start.

Annabeth's POV

Normally I would have been at the top of my game during archery. But I couldn't help but worry about that pink dust. Not to mention, I had a splitting head ache. The Goddess of Love sure works in weird ways. I knocked an arrow, drew back, and let it loose. 3" from the center. I could do better. I knocked another arrow and was about to fire when-

**Come on Seaweed Brain! You got this.**

I nearly jumped out of my own body. Was someone in my head? I heard a voice. It was a familiar voice. Had it been my imagination? I lowered my bow and looked around the camp. My eyes fell on the climbing wall. Percy was close to the top, lunging to dodge lave as it flowed down the one side. When he landed on the opposite ledge, our gazes met.

**Oh crap! Has she been watching me? How long has-**

Smack! He hadn't been paying attention when a boulder came crashing down on top off him. He slid and tumbled all the way to the bottom of the wall. I couldn't tell what the other campers were saying to him, but their faces showed a mix of amusement and sympathy. Percy picked himself up and brushed off his shirt. Out eyes met again, but he quickly looked away.

**Great! Nice going, Jackson, really. She probably thinks you're a total loser now. **

I didn't think that. I would never think that. Why would he think I'd think that? Wait a minute...

Oh my gods, I'm hearing Percy Jackson's thought! Why? How? What in Hades would-

"Aphrodite!" I realized.

That pink dust! Whatever it was, it allowed me to hear Percy's thoughts. Oh no, this was bad. This was really, really, really bad!

I had managed to get through the rest of archery without getting distracted again by Percy. Now that I thought about it, everything made perfect sense. That dust lets me hear Percy's thoughts. But from what I can tell, it only works because he's thinking about me. In spite of myself, I smiled. It happened a lot more often then I expected. When archery finally ended, I ran to the climbing wall.

I searched for Percy, but he had already left. Figures. I did happen to spot Mark. Double figures. Before I could duck out of sight, he saw me and waved. I gave a fake smile and waved back. He trotted up to me with a huge, stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Annabeth!" he said, "Saw you at target practice. You're a natural."

I blushed. Why? I have no clue.

"Thanks Mark." I said halfheartedly.

"You want to head over to the obstacle course? See who can finish fastest?"

I thought about it. Mark was, well, Mark. But he was sweet and I didn't want to lead him on. But hey, it was an obstacle course race. What could be the harm?

"Sure."

Together we ran down to the obstacle course. When we arrived, Percy was with Grover talking about one thing or another. He took one look at us and his expression stiffened.

**What does she see in that jerk? I'll bet its his hair. They always go for the blondes. **

I'll admit, I was shocked. Why was he being so bitter? I couldn't help but get a little mad. Mark was sort of annoying, but he was a good guy. I hadn't taken Percy for the jealous type. Chiron stood at the beginning of the course. His gaze was drifting around the crowd of campers. After a few minutes, he slammed his staff on the ground. Everyone was quiet, instantly.

"Alright, listen up," his voice bellowed, "today things are going to run a bit differently. You'll be running the course with a partner, each of you allowed one sword, a spear, or a shield. Two groups will go at a time. As long as one partner makes it across the line, your team wins. No dirty tricks, just fair combat. Use your surroundings to your advantage. Everyone understand?"

We all nodded.

"Alright, partner up. I want to separate columns. Let's go!"

Mark turned to me. I wanted to disappear.

"Hey Annabeth, you want to-"

**Oh Hades, no. **

"Actually, Mark," Percy said at my side, "I'm her partner."

Our shoulders were touching. I couldn't decide if I was relieved or angry. Mark looked like a little kid you'd promised a cookie then ate it right in front of him.

"Oh, that's cool. See you later then."

He slumped away miserably. I felt kind of bad. I turned to Percy.

"What was that, Seaweed Brain?" I demanded.

"Nothing." he replied with that dumb grin of his, "Just calling dibs on the best fighter here."

**And the most brilliant strategist I've ever met. Not to mention the hottest girl in camp. **

I wonder if my cheeks were as read as they felt. I slugged his arm and couldn't help but smile. He did, too.

**Gods, I want to kiss you. **

I thought I was going to choke. I quickly grabbed his arm and hurried to the line of partners. It was going to be a long day.

**Well, what do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? Lobster? Anyway, please review, favorite, or follow. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to get this chapter up fast because I know I'll have like zero free time for the next week. So please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Percy's POV

Best obstacle course run ever. Annabeth and I really connected out there. It was no surprise that we dominated the other groups. I felt pretty good, other than the massive headache I was starting to get. It couldn't ruin my mood, though. After everyone had run the course at least three times, Chiron called it a day. Annabeth and I headed off for free hour. We walked down toward the dock. Annabeth sat on the edge of the wood while I dunked my feet in the lake. We stared out onto the water in silence. Our shoulders were nearly touching. everything seemed, well, perfect.

**I wish we could just sit here forever.**

Whoah. Was that... No, there's no way.

**I wonder if anyone would notice if we just didn't show up for dinner.**

Oh my gods, this was happening. Annabeth was in my head. I could hear Annabeth's thoughts in my head. How was this possible? My whole body tensed up. I was totally frozen. Annabeth took notice.

**Is he okay?**

Well, that depends.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

What should I say? Oh, Annabeth, nothing's wrong. I can just hear your voice inside of my head. Yeah, that didn't sound weird at all. She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yo, Earth to Seaweed Brain."

**What is up with him?**

Alright, Jackson, pull it together.

"Oh, sorry." I said intelligently, "I was just... thinking."

She raised an eyebrow.

"About?"

"About? Uh, well I was-"

**You really do have kelp in your brain. You've got to be the worst liar, ever. **

"Fine, Jackson, don't tell me. I don't care."

Crap! I had to fix this, like now!

"I was just wondering if anyone would miss us at dinner." I said and her expression softened, "You know, maybe we could just hang here."

She tried to hide her face, but I could tell she was turning red.

**Hades, Seaweed Brain. Why do you have to be so damn good at that?**

I laughed," Yeah, its sort of lame."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yep, lame. Come one, Jackson."

She quickly stood up and started walking back toward the camp. I ran to catch up with her. I gave her my best smile and winked; not sure why. She rolled her eyes.

**Don't ever change, Percy. **

Don't worry. I won't.

**So yeah, review, follow, favorite, I don't know. Hope you like and thanks so much for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! Dun-dun-duhhh! I hope it's good. Please be good. Review, follow, or favorite. Or don't, I dunno. Get to bed early and drink plenty of water!**

**Disclaimer: Owning Percy Jackson is still on my checklist. I'll get around to it eventually. **

Annabeth's POV

I woke up that morning a total wreck. My headache from yesterday was back. Yesterday, I could read Percy's mind. It explained the dust, but still. Had I imagined it? There's no way it was possible. I groaned. I did **not **feel like dealing with this right now. I checked the calender hanging on the far wall. Saturday. Thank the gods. I threw on some shorts, one of my camp T-shirts, and my grey hoodie. I was careful not to wake up any of my cabin mates. It was early, even by a child of Athena's standards, but I couldn't go back to bed.

I looked in the mirror. Gross. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I couldn't bring myself to care. I grabbed a brush and tie and did my best to put it up in a ponytail. Just then, there was a knock at my cabin door.

**Please answer, please answer, please answer...**

Oh man, not again. Well, this shoots the idea of ignoring it out of the water. I opened the cabin door to find my favorite Son of Poseidon. Honestly, I was pretty surprised. He never woke up on time, let alone early. He looked sort of nervous.

**Just say it. Don't back out now.**

"Hey Annabeth." his voice was shaking, "What's up?"

**What's up? Real smooth.**

Well for starters, the Goddess of Love made me telepathic.

"Not much." I lied, "What are you doing up?"

"Well I know you always get up early on Saturday to do some extra training. So I thought maybe I could join you. I mean if that's alright."

**Why am I even asking? Why am I sweating so much? Ah, this was stupid. **

I chuckled. He's so cute when he over thinks stuff.

"Sure," I said, "Before the practice slots get filled."

"Annabeth, its 5:00 am. I don't think we'll have that problem."

We shared a laugh.

**You're something else, Wise Girl. **

"I hope that's a good thing." I chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Come one, race you!"

We took off toward the training grounds, side by side. My hair was still a mess, and my head hurt like crazy, and it was absolutely perfect.

**So... yeah. Good? Bad? Meh? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

The sun was nearly set and the torches were all lit. Annabeth and I had spent most of the day together. After the early morning training , which I can't believe she does every Saturday, we hung out by the lake. It was great, until my headache from yesterday cam back. This whole mind reading thing was becoming more trouble than it was worth. We ended up sitting down by one of the fire pits on the edge of the camp. Annabeth sat with her hands between her legs.

**Don't look cold, don't look cold, don't look cold.**

I smirked, "Hey, you look kind of cold."

**Dammit. **

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll get a fire going."

**I can get a fire going on my own, Seaweed Brain. **

Jeez, Wise Girl. Is everything a competition with you? After I'd gotten a small fire started, Annabeth seemed to relax. We sat and talked for a good while. We talked about training and myths, school and the first quest we ever went on. It seems so long ago. An hour must have passed before I heard her in my head again.

**Why so far away, Jackson?**

I shifted awkwardly where I sat. I hadn't really noticed it before, but we were sitting rather far away from each other.

**How do I get him to come over here? **

I laughed in my head. Typical Annabeth, always having a plan. She sighed loudly.

**Maybe if I- No! Bad idea, Annabeth. Don't do it, don't do it!**

Don't do what? Now I was confused. She got up and started walking in the direction we'd come, toward the dock.

**Oh my gods, I can't believe I'm doing this.**

Doing what?! I got up and followed her down the pathway toward the lake. When we got out on the dock, I was still clueless as to what she was doing.

**Annabeth Chase, I hate you so much right now.**

Why? Boy, was I confused. I was about to ask what in Hades she was up to. Before I could, she reached for the hem of her shorts and slid them off.

**No turning back now.**

**Random? Yes. Do I care? No. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

No turning back now.

**Holy shit.**

I ignored the redness in my cheeks. I could not believe what I was going. I kicked the shorts out from around my feet and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I slid it off over my head and threw it on top of my shorts.

**Holy shit. **

I could practically hear Percy gaping in my head. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. Here I was with Percy Jackson, on the edge of the dock, in nothing but a bra and underwear. I was absolutely insane. He stuttered trying to find something to say. I didn't want to give him the chance to react. Before he could think straight, I turned around and jump off the edge of the dock. I wanted to scream. The lake was freezing cold, yet part of me didn't mind. I surfaced and looked up at Percy. He stood there, petrified like a statue. I started to get nervous. I should have known this was a bad idea. But I couldn't take it back, so might as well go with it.

"You coming, Seaweed Brain?" I said more confidently then I felt.

**Holy shit. **

I had to laugh. Typical Percy. After a second, his expression changed. He even smiled a bit.

"Alright," he said, "but you asked for it."

He reached for his short, slid them off, and kicked them aside. Then he did the same with his shirt. Oh my gods, Percy Jackson was standing 5 feet away from me in nothing but boxers. Oh my gods, he has abs. Like, really awesome abs. How did I miss that?

**Okay, Wise Girl. CANNON BALL! **

With that, he jumped feet first into the lake. My face was doused beneath a wave of lake water. When he surfaced, all of my worries melted. He smiled and looked at me with those bright turquoise eyes. The looked amazing at night, like gems on the walls of a dark cave. Cheesy? Yes. Do I care? No.

**So I skipped from friend zone straight to skinny dipping. Points for Jackson. **

I started cracking up, laughing harder then I had in a long time.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain," I challenged, "show me what you've got."

"What are you-"

I tackled him at full force. We both went crashing below the surface. Under water, I couldn't see much, but then I caught sight of those brilliant blue eyes. I knew Percy could see me just fine, so I flashed him a smirk. I gave the typical "bring it on" motion with my hands. Though it was hard to see, I'm pretty sure he smiled. I started to swim in the other direction.

Before I got far, I felt a cool current rush against my skin. I didn't have time to react when my whole body started spinning like a top. My hair whipped around me violently as I tumbled in the water. To be honest, the sudden whirl pool had startled me. I swam to the surface, gasping for air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooooooooooh. Things 'bout to get smexy. ;)**

Percy's POV

I grinned and congratulated myself on my victory.

**Dammit, Son of Poseidon. **

She sounded genuinely mad. I got a little worried. I swam up and met her at the surface. She pushed her hair back out of her face and glared at me. I looked at her sort of concerned. She continued to stare at me with those stormy grey daggers that I loved so much. She must have noticed how worried I was, because her expression softened.

**Don't fuss, Jackson. I'm usually mad at you. **

She giggled and splashed me in the face.

"You cheated." she said.

"Oh yeah? How did I cheat, Wise Girl?" I teased.

"You used your powers, Seaweed Brain."

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?"

"So what? I used my powers, big deal. It's one of the perks of being the Son of Poseidon."

**Not to mention the god-like abs. **

Wow. Thank you, Aphrodite. Annabeth splashed me again and this time I returned the favor. We broke into an all out "splash war", doing our best to completely douse the other. I thought it'd be a little rude to soak her and while I was immune. So I shut down the whole "Son of the Sea God" mogo. We were both pretty much attacking each other with water. I paused, but she wasn't cutting me a break. I groped for her hands as I gagged on lake water. When I found them, I locked her wrists in a close-enough-to-death grip.

"Hey, time out!" I begged.

She smirked.

"Can't take the water then get out of the lake, Jackson."

**Gods, that was an awful line. **

It sort of was, but that just made it funnier. I grinned.

"You want me out?" I said humorously.

She was silent, even in my head. The lack of splashing and teasing gave me time to realize how close we'd gotten. My hands were wrapped around her wrists, inches from my chest. Our faces were so close I could feel her cold breath tickling my cheeks. I loosened my grip on her wrists and moved my hands into hers. I repeated my question, softer, less sarcastic.

"You want me out?"

**No. **

My brain turned off. Every thought and sense of reason in my head flew out the window. I kissed her. Gods, I was kissing her and it felt amazing. It was like someone had just set off fireworks in my stomach. Annabeth was timid at first, but she started to kiss me back. She wrapped her hands around my neck.

**Fireworks. **

I smiled, sliding my hand down her back, pulling her closer. My other hand entangled itself in her hair. It was so soft. My tongue danced across the edges of her lips, pleading for entrance. I felt the corners of her mouth twitch up in a smirk.

**Not so fast, Seaweed Brain. **

She wrapped her legs around my hips, closing what little space was left between us. I could feel her heart beet against mine. She slid her hands off of my neck and down to the small of my back. I shivered at the touch. She was toying with me. Well, two can play at that game. I bit her bottom gently, but hard enough to let her know I wasn't going to back off. Her whole body seemed to twitch.

**Okay, fine! I cave! **

She finally opened her mouth and I gladly slid my tongue in, deepening the kiss. I thought my heart was going to beat straight out of my chest.

**Okay, this is not happening. It can't be. Percy Jackson is kissing me. Like REALLY kissing me. **

Oh yes I am. After what I thought was am eternity, Annabeth broke away.

**Gods, I need a breather.**

I chuckled softly. By now, the moon was well in the sky. Neither of us had any real clue what time it was. We both swam back to the dock. After I dried us both off of, we got dressed and headed back toward the camp. We didn't really talk, but we were both smiling like idiots. I felt amazing, like I could spit fire. I love you, Wise Girl. I must have repeated it 100 times in my head.

**I love you, too, Seaweed Brain. **

Now I really felt like flying. Wait, too? What do you mean, too? Did you just hear me?

**Yes, I- OH MY GODS!**

Whoah, hang on a second. Can your hear me in your head?

**Can you hear me in yours? **

We gave each other a look of pure shock. She could hear me this whole time?

**Yes.**

Stop that!

**I'm sorry! I can't help it. So you've been able to hear my thoughts all this time?**

Well I-

**Oh my gods!**

She punched me as hard as she could in the arm and stormed off toward the Athena cabin. I ran after her, but she slipped in the door before I could get to her.

Annabeth, come on. Let's just-

**Percy, we'll talk tomorrow, I promise. For now, just please leave me alone. **

I felt awful, like someone had just hit me in the stomach with a hammer. I wanted to say more, but it wouldn't do anything. I trudged off miserably toward my cabin. I threw myself on the bed and tried my best to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took me forever to put up. Bit of a family emergency left me in a less than happy mood, so I wasn't really feeling the writing mojo. If this isn't good, I really am sorry. But thank you guys so much for your comments and everything. You guys rock!**

Annabeth's POV

Between my guilt and unbelievably embarrassment, I barley slept at all. This could **not **be happening. Percy had heard everything. He must think I'm such a freak! And then of all things I could have done, I slammed a cabin door in his face. What is wrong with me? I groaned and sat up in my bunk. I looked over at the small bronze clock in the corner. It was 2am.

Since it was clear I was not getting any sleep tonight, I decided I might as well try to fix the mess I made. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Percy, can you hear me?

Suddenly a horrible pain erupted in my head. I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out and waking my cabin mates. I heard a voice, not just one, but many. What was going on? I wasn't just hearing things. There was a light in the distance. It was a dim blue light slowly falling from above me. I suddenly felt cold, alone, and angry. The light grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding me. Then everything was dim again. Despite the dark atmosphere, I could just make out my surroundings.

I was underwater, I think, but I didn't feel like it. I walked along the sandy bottom with ease. I could breathe easily and in time my sight returned fully. I was at the bottom of some sort of lake. If I looked up, I could almost see the moon, high above the water's surface. It's light weaved its way through the water and glinted at the bottom. I couldn't help but feel calmed by it. I would have lied down when I saw something. The pale rays of moon light tangled themselves among each other to form a shape.

I gasped. It was me, or a shadow of me. I reached out my hand. The image dissolved into light blue dust. It swirled around me before reforming farther off to my side. It was still me, only different. I looked mad, like really mad. I heard my voice, loud and upset, but her mouth remained closed.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, SEAWEED BRAIN!"

And just like that, she vanished. More dust swirled farther away and I ran to it. When it fully formed. I stopped. It was me and Percy. It was the kiss we had shared only hours before. Suddenly the water turned a deep orange, like a sunrise. I felt warm and happy for some explainable reason. Then another image appeared next to me. It was again me and Percy, but we were younger. He had formed a small air bubble around us as shadows of sea creatures swam around us. "Scram!" I heard his voice say, and the sped off. He was holding me in his arms as I sobbed into his shoulder. That's when I remembered. Percy had saved me from the sirens. He pulled me away from death and a paradise I was desperate to make a reality.

Dozens of other images began appearing on the lake bottom. All were small scenes of Percy and I. They were adventures we'd been on, training sessions, or just when we were hanging out. It was like looking through a memory album. That's when it hit me. I was inside Percy's head, like really **inside **his head. I wasn't only hearing his thoughts, I could see them. Why? Maybe he was dreaming. There was one thing I was sure of. I had to find Percy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy rabies, how did we make it to double digits? Thank you guys so much for all the comments, follows, and favorites! I hope that the story still pleases you and makes you smile! ;D**

Percy's POV

I heard her voice calling me. She sounded determined, as I knew she always was, but also a little scared. Hearing her say my name just made the hole in my chest widen. She hated me now, I knew it. That's why I'm here, at the bottom of the lake, where I can't mess everything up again. I sat down on the murky bottom feeling as miserable as ever. Just then in front of me, a tall beautiful woman appeared. It was Athena. In the moon light, she seemed to be almost glowing with a blue aurora. She looked at me with a satisfied grin, like I'd just proved her right about something.

"I don't approve of you relationship with my daughter." she said coldy to me, as she had back on Olympus.

My heart sunk into my stomach. I knew she'd been right, it just took me until now to really see it.

"Percy!" I heard from behind me.

I turned my head and there she stood. Annabeth, with her long golden hair and stormy grey eyes. She looked amazing in the moonlight, but I wasn't about to say that to her. She'd kill me.

"Oh thank the gods I found you." she said, stepping in front of Athena, "You're not going to believe this."

"Annabeth, save your breath." I replied bitterly, "I know what you're going to say."

She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"And what's that?" she challenged.

"You're going to tell me what an ultimate Seaweed Brain I am." I sighed, "You'll tell me you hate me and never want to talk to me again."

Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She laughed, like a really hard laugh. She laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach as she collapsed next to me on the lake bottom.

"Percy, that isn't even close." she said still giggling.

Suddenly, I felt a million times better. The hole in my chest was gone. I straightened my shoulders and gave her a huge smile. The waters around us turned from a murky grey to a vibrant teal. I stood up and reached out my hand. She took it, our eyes never breaking the other's gaze. That was until I looked back at the goddess in front of us. My heart dropped again, and the water turned a deep black. Only Athena gave us light in all the darkness. Annabeth seemed to take notice of her for the first time. Her eyes were wide with shock as her mother repeated the cruel words she said to me before.

Then her face changed. She looked angry, like **really** angry. She stomped over to the goddess and violently waved her hands around. Athena's pale blue image evaporated into nothingness right before my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I starred at Annabeth in utter confusion. She cocked her head at me and rolled her eyes.

"She's not real Percy." she said, "None of this is."

She walked up right in front of me and took my hands. I felt my cheeks get hot and the lake turned a bright red.

"Percy, this is a dream." she said softly, "Everything you've seen are just memories."

She looked down solemnly.

"I didn't know my mother said that to you. Percy, I sorry. I over reacted, about the kiss and the mind reading thing. I was just so embarrassed."

I thought about explaining myself, but something was telling me she knew I was feeling the same thing as her. I wasn't sure what to think right now, but I knew one thing. All I wanted to do was be close to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. She returned the hug and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

I'm sorry.

**Me too.**

You were a great kisser.

**You too, Seaweed Brain. **

Hey Wise Girl?

**Yeah. **

How are you down here, like underwater?

She broke away from the hug, just so I could see her roll her eyes.

**It's your dream, Percy. You tell me****. **

Before I knew what was happening, the water around us began to shift in a various of colors. The kaleidoscopic display was beautiful and sickening at the same time. A violent current rushed passed us. In the next instant, the lake bottom beneath us opened wide into black nothingness. Annabeth and I tried to swim up, but something was pulling us down. I reached for her hand, but in the blink of an eye she was gone. I was plummeting into this hell alone.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I threw the sheet off of me and bolted up right. I looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. I let out a sigh of relief. It really had been a dream, but Annabeth was real. That much I knew. Without taking another second to hesitate, I threw on some clothes and burst out my cabin door and toward the Athena cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 baby! I should probably be studying for my mid-term coming up, but hey! This is way more fun! So please read, comment, and enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I gasped for air. My brain was pounding against my skull and my ears were ringing. Okay, focus, deep breaths. I gazed out the window. Light shined through the trees, illuminating the cabin with speckles of daylight. Some of my cabin mates began to stir in their bunks. As quickly and silently as I could, I put on some close and tip toed toward the door. The moment I pulled it open, something hard slammed into me. I hit the ground, wincing and muttering Greek curses under my breath. I looked up. Percy was standing in front of me, his eyes wild and his hair was a mess.

"Annabeth, I" he began to say.

I glanced over my shoulder. Dinah, who slept in the bunk above me, sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. I panicked. Before Percy could utter another syllable, I was on my feet and pushing him out the door. He made a bit of a protest, but he decided he was either too confused or too tired to care. I shut the door behind us and grabbed his hand tightly, heading toward the dock. He didn't say anything else until we were finally there. Stopping dead in my tracks, I inhaled deeply. I turned to face him, taking his hands in my own. He tensed a little, but then relaxed, intertwining our fingers.

"Annabeth," he said, "I'm really sorry. I should have told you about it but I was sure you would think I was-"

"Percy," I cut him off," stop. It's fine. I should have told you, too. Neither of us could have known what to do with... this."

There was silence, but it wasn't like before. There was content underneath it, a peaceful cease of words.

"I am sorry, though." he mumbled.

"Me too." and I was.

More silence. We stood like that for awhile, never once looking away from each other. Then Percy's face changed. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Well," he said hastily, " do you love me back?"

"B-back?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. I said I love you and then you didn't say anything."

"Wait," I struggled to form a sentence, " you said it in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Percy," I realized, " I didn't hear you!"

His eyes widened.

"You can't hear me?" he asked, sounding relieved, confused, and sad all at once.

I shook my head. He began to practically buzz, like he always did when he was trying to process and relay information at the same time.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" he said, "Can I still hear you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "What am I thinking of."

He narrowed his eyes as he starred deeply into mine. After a moment, he snapped his fingers like he got it.

"Luke." he answered bluntly.

"What?" I said, sort of offended, "No! I was thinking about the lake, you jerk!"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he muttered an apology. My cheeks were blazing with shame and embarrassment.

"I was just guessing." he added, "So I can't hear you, either. What do you think it means? Is it over?"

I smiled. I gently grabbed his hands and snaked them around my waist. My fingers grazed the collar of his shirt as I closed the distance between us. I sealed his lips in a kiss. It was soft but passionate. Percy tilted his head to the side. I could feel his tongue flirting with my mouth, desperately wanting entrance. I smirked and pulled away, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"No," I whispered, "it's only the beginning."

I wasn't sure, but I think he smiled. His arm tightened around me while the other grazed my cheek. He tilted my chin so that our gazes met again. Without another word, our lips reconnected. I melted into him. I had never found so much comfort in an embrace before. We stayed like that until we knew people would begin to suspect. Walking to the dining pavilion, hand in hand, I couldn't even care about the looks we were getting. I knew we had to split to go to our separate tables. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, ignoring the snickers I heard around me.

"I love you, too." I whispered in his ear before speeding off toward the Athena table.

When I looked back, Percy was still standing there, daze and happy, like a puppy. I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me one last smile before turning for his own table. I felt a small pain in my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see Dinah scowling at me.

"What are you doing with Poseidon's kid." she growled.

I shrugged sarcastically, still smiling. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Love," she said, "plays horrible tricks on the mind."

"Dinah," I giggled, "you have no idea."

Aphrodite's POV

I squealed with delight. I may have been around for a few eons, give or take, but I still got it! With a satisfied sigh, I undid the clasp on the chain and removed the necklace. I held the jewelry in my hand, examining the stone. It was a dull grey color now and the sands inside remained still.

"Well that's the end of that." I mused.

I brought my arm back and threw the gem as far as I could into the air. Mid-descent, the stone evaporated in a cloud of pink dust. I grinned, brushed off my hands, and peacefully exited the throne room. Needless to say, I was very pleased with my work.

**Well, that's that. Yes? No? I've never done something like this before, so I wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everybody who supported me in my first big story! I hope you got out as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Until we meet again, aloha and good night!**


End file.
